Falling from Cloud 9
by ILuvQuileuteBoys
Summary: Rachael Black's high school boyfriend ,Evan, died from a "snake bite" before their son Niall was born. Rachael decided to give custody of Niall to Evan's parents while she went to college. She hasn't been back for 4 years. When a gentlemen named Paul imprints on her, how will he take it knowing that she had a baby with another man and still isn't over him? 1st story plz review
1. Prologue

"Evan!" I screamed at him as I ran across the porch of my family's house "Evan wait!" He just ignored me and kept walking. His shoulders broad. " Do you not even care about me anymore? Because if you don't I need to know so I can stop caring about you!" I spit the words out with as much venom as I possibly could.He stopped dead in his tracks

"What?! Are you kidding me! I need to go this is very important, I can't stand around and chat! I need to go like right now!" He was yelling at me. His words hit me all at once. I was so shocked at his tone of voice, I stopped breathing. He had never yelled at me. I felt like my stomach was going to fall out of my butt. I felt like a child again and felt 3 feet standing next to this almost 7 foot tall man. The tears started coming and i started sobbing. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to look him in the face.

"Rach, i'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" he walked up and wrapped his two large hands around my cheeks, smearing the tears. "Can it wait twenty minutes?" I nodded even though I knew I didn't want to wait to tell him. "Okay, I will be back in thirty minutes, tops!" He crashed his lips into mine for a quick but passionate kiss, and then he was gone. I watched him disappear into the trees. "I love you." I whispered. Somehow knowing he could hear me.


	2. Chapter 1

I remeber the day they carried Evan into the house and said he got bitten by a snake. They had wrapped the wound in a ripped T-shirt and said they attempted to suck the poison out, but didn't get there in time. He was pale and had lost all of the color in his cheeks, he was sweating and screaming in pain. I sat on the floor by the couch holding his hand that whole night.. I never left his side. The healer said the venom would spread completely over night and he would be gone in the morning. His family was out of town and no one could get a hold of them, so he stayed at my house and slept in my room with me. I remember the moment i told him I was pregnant. His eyes got big, he smiled, then started bawling like a baby. Of course I started in too. I just held him in my arms, and we cried together.

We picked out the names together. Niall for a boy and Taylor for a girl. He always liked those names and so did I. He made me promise to make sure Niall was always happy. He said "Please, please Rachael, make sure he knows I loved him." he sobbed "I'm so sorry Rachael. For yelling at you. For everything that has happened these past months. I'm so sorry! I love you so much! I'm sorry for getting you pregnant! I shouldn't have pushed you to have sex with me! Please forgive me! And please don't hate me for leaving like this!" I had this huge man curled up in my arms, crying because he was going to die and never see our baby. It all seemed unreal. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't realize he had stopped crying. He pushed himself out of my arms so he was looking straight at me. It was the most serious face I had ever seen on anyone.

"Rachael! Do not let this stop you from being happy. I want you to be happy! Please be happy! Is a perfect guy comes along and makes you happy, please, please, please give him a chance! Do not think about me and punish yourself for my leaving. " He went on and on about how he would be pissed if I was unhappy because of him. I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep this promise. No one was ever going to make me as happy as he had.

He passed the next day. We stayed up talking that whole night. A night I will never forget. They carried him out the next morning. I sat with my dad in his room while they did it. I didn't want to see it, I just couldn't. I figured now would be a perfect time to tell my dad I was pregnant. I cried as I told him how ashamed he should be of me. But he just shook his head and said no. He wasn't ashamed of me. He just felt bad for me. He told me he was sorry a million times. We had a really long talk about how I couldn't do it alone. He assured e i was going to be okay.

And over the next few months, I realized that it was going to be okay. It was already becoming to much to bear. I had Evan's child inside of me. It was a piece of him, and I didn' want it. My sister tried to convince me to have an abortion. She said she was scared for me. And I was too. I became very depressed. The only time I left my room was to take a shower and eat. My little brother would come in my room and we would watch movies with me. Hanging out with him was really the only thing that got me threw it. He was funny and always joked around to make me laugh.

Word got around La Push extremely fast that "Billy Blacks 17 year old daughter was pregnant with Evan Young's baby. And it didn't take long for his mother to become ragin pissed. She showed up at the house while I was home alone. She yelled and screamed at me "How could you, you little whore! That child's life is ruined! All because of you, you little slut!" Shortly after the incident she apologized to me. The month before Niall was born she offered to take Niall, so I could finish school, and college. She got custody of Niall and took him home. I graduated highschool half term, and went straight to college just to get out of La Push. I haven't been back since. It's been four years since I've seen my family or Niall. And why would I. He isn't mine.

Why am I thinking about this I thought. I grabbed another stack of clothes and shoved them into my suitcase. This was going to be my first time back to La Push in four years. And I'm not sure if I'm ready yet.


	3. Chapter 2 Aaron

IAmanda placed the last suit case in the back of my car. "That's the last one, Rach. God I'm gonna miss you so much!" She unexpectedly pulled me into a giant bear hug. Me and Amanda had been room mates for the past four years we spent at this college together. She was basicaly my only friend I had for the whole thing.

The first day we met she poined out my stomach. Even though it had been months since I had Niall, you could tell I had had a baby. I told her the story about Evan, Niall, and Me. She apologized so many times for pointing it out. To many to count. But she was always there for me. She never told anyone my story. Never told me to suck it up. She was my rock the whole time I was still getting over it. And since I'm still struggling with it, not having her in La Push is going to suck. I don't know what i'm going to do. La Push is the place where all of my emotions are centered around. My father still lives in the same house Evan passed in. But i'm gearing up for the break down.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you! Amanda, please keep in touch with me! You have my email right?" she shook her head yes "Great I will send you my dad's address if you ever need to get a hold of me!" We hugged once more and she kissed me on the cheek. "Bye! I love you girl!" she smiled

"Bye, I hope to see you soon!" She said. I got in the car, put on my seat belt, started the engine, and waved at her once more before driving out of the parking lot. There's no turning back now.

* * *

I had been driving for hours when i finally made it to the out skirts of Lap Push. Nothing had changed it seemed like everything was frozen in time. Just seeing it for the first time in ages, sent a cold shiver down my spine.

But the most surreal thing, was the beach. I remember my mom taking Jacob, Bec, and me there. That's where I first met Evan, at the bon fire the school had. The beach is where me and Leah Clearwater raised some major hell. Jeez Leah, I haven't thought of that name in a long time. Me and her were so tight back in the day. The thought just makes me laugh. She was the first person I kissed. She honestly made me wonder if I was lesbian or not.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my car. The sun was just starting to set. Just seeing it brought back some crazy memories. The things I did when I was younger. I laughed

I walked along the beach for a while until I found mine and Leah's log. It was basicly a tree that fell over. We used to sneak out of our bed rooms at night and meet there when one of us was going through something scary. I don't know how many tears I spilt on that thing over my mom and Evan.

I walked over to it, running my finger along the soft cracked wood.

"Rachael?!" I jumped back and nearly fell over. It was a voice that was just a little to familar. It was Aaron, Evan's brother. He hadn't changed much. He looked a little more filled out, maybe a few inches taller, but other than that he was still the same guy.

He ran up to me embracing me in a big hug, to much like Evan's. "Where the hell have you been! God damn it! We've missed you to frickin much!" He smiled from ear to ear.

"Well I'v been in _college! I just _

"Well I've been in college. I just graduated two days ago this is my first day back actually."

'Man everybody misses you so much, my mother even calls your dad and asks about you all the time." This is news to me. Dad never said anything about Summer calling him.

"Really? How is everybody?" We started walking down the beach together instead of awkwardly standing by the log. It was getting dark.

"Everyone's doing great! Yeah, everyone's good." I gave him my weird 'you know what i want' stare. "Niall asks about his real mom all the time, ya know." This made me smile a little. " He really wants to meet you, Rach." I didn't know what to say. So I ...word vomited.

"Does he ever ask bout his daddy?" Evan is a very sensitive subject with Aaron. They were best friends kind of like me and my siblings. The look on Aaron's face was full of griefe and pain the moment I said it. "I'm sorr..." He cut me off,

"Don't be. He asks about him...but not as much as he asks about you. He likes to pretend I'm his dad. He calls me daddy but that can only go on for so long. Soon enough he's going to have to understand I'm his uncle, not his dad. Ya know he looks a lot like you. Not so much like Evan but Niall has his personality. He just turned four this past month. He's going to be starting school next year." This comment made me start bawling like a baby. I had been holding it in...but it''s time to let it out.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay." Aaron sat down in the sand next to me where I fell. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like such a screw up. I should have been there for him. I've misses so much of his life! And he asks about me! What kind of parent does that make me! He isn't my son anymore. Maybe someone should tell him that." I stood up and started walking back to my car. Of course Aaron chaseed me.

"Hold on, Rachael!" He grabbed my arm and tugged on it. "Please Rachael! Niall wants to meet you so bad! Mom has even got the papers ready to give you custody. You call the shots on this one." His look was sincere. It seemed like he had been waiting for this moment for a while now. "Please. Okay, how about this? Take my phone number and text me or call me whenever. Okay?" He took a pen out of his pocket and started writing his number on my hand.

"M'kay. I will. Thank you Aaron."I turned to get in my car "And oh, Aaron?" He turned around to look at me "Tell him I said hi?"

"Of course I will. Bye! Text me!" He gave me one of his adorable grins before turning to walk away.

"Wow!" I took a deep breath, and started the car.


End file.
